WOFTWISC Sequel
by ButterfliesAndBloodyKnives
Summary: ((Yay it's finally here!)) Mal finds himself in a small room, in Mike's mind, after being defeated. The ghost of Kita make a surprising move of setting him free. Kita plans to set the other personalities free, with Mal's help, but Mal has other plans for them. All the while Mal is trying to regain Kita's trust, but Kita's feelings towards Mal are mix.((Sucky Summary is sucky))
1. Chapter 1

Mal felt like he was floating in nothingness. He had no idea of how long he's been like this. It could have been a couple hours to a week. It's been like this ever since Mike defeated him. He winced as he remembered what it felt like when he dissolved.

XX

_Mal was about to tackle Mike down, but he was thrown backwards on to his back by some force field. He had hit his head while landing, and winced as he rubbed the back of his head. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he pulled his hand into his view. His body was flickering, and he was becoming transparent. "N-no. No! D-don't do this!" He begged, and reached out towards Mike. "N-no one will ever cross you with __**me**__ in charge." He gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm __**apart**__ of you." He said desperately. Mike glanced at him, "Yep, a part of me that I don't need anymore. Goodbye, Mal." He murmured, and began walking away. Mal stared at Mike back as he walked away, and got up to his knees. Rage was now filling his voice when he spoke. "No." He growled. "__**No**__! It's __**my**__ time!" He yelled. "__**Mine**__!" _

XX

Then he was left like this. In nothingness, and then suddenly he stopped floating. He was falling. Mal tried opening his eyes, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was scream all the way down. He stopped falling, or the feeling of falling stopped. He hesitantly opened his eyes. _This place is familiar…_ He thought as he looked around the small room. His eyes landed on the door that has bars on the window. _Ah, yes. This is the place I was put last time Mike defeated me._ He thought to himself. Mal went to smooth his bangs, but he couldn't move his arms. He looked to the side where he saw the problem. _Of course… _His wrists were chained to the wall. _Well it's gonna be harder to get out of this room._ Mal thought with a frown, and began trying to make a plan of escape.

XX

It's been roughly 5 hours, and Mal was out of ideas. His head hung low with closed eyes. He couldn't think of anyway to get out of this. His thoughts were racing, and then stopped when something he never expected happened. A cruel cold tone in the voice of a girl he once knew.

"Hello, Mal."

_Kita…_The name entered unwelcomed through his head. He slowly lifted his head to see Kita staring down at him with blazing gold eyes. "I thought I **killed** you." Mal said icily; not wanting to act too nice due to the past events of almost not existing, but Kita ignored him as she fished a key from her pocket. Mal tilted his head, and watched as she unlocked the handcuffs that held his wrists. Mal let his arms drop down limply beside him. "Come on." Kita muttered, and went to the door. She unlocked, and opened it. Mal stood, and slowly exited the room. Kita was behind him, closing the door. He turned to thank her, but his head was forced to the side when she punched him in the face.

Mal winced as the pain finally set in, and held his cheek. The copper taste of blood was in his mouth, and he spit it out. He turned to see Kita glaring at him. "What was that for?" He growled, and wiped blood from his lips. Kita's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I don't know. It could've been the fact that you **fucking killed me**!" She yelled at him. "Look, I'm fucking sorry! Sheesh! And you have the strength of Popeye The Sailor Man!" He snapped, and crossed his arms over his chest. Kita's eyes widened slightly at his words before you busted out laughing. Mal blinked, and watched her with confusion. "P-Popeye The Sailor Man?" She got out, and laughed more. "Oh my God!" She finally stopped, and smirked at Mal. "Come on, asshole." She said as she began walking. Mal followed unsurely.

So many questions he wanted to ask her. "How'd you get here?" He asked hesitantly as he walked behind her. Kita didn't glance back at him, but answered. "Remember how I could walk in your dreams?" Mal nodded, "Yes, I also remember what had happened when you did. It was a **very **pleasurable time." Kita stopped, and turned to face him. "Shut it, Mal!" She snapped, and her face flushed. Mal held his hands up in surrender, and Kita continued. "Well, anyways." She looked away. "Apparently I wasn't only walking in your dreams, I was in your mind." She mumbled. Mal tilted his head. "I don't get it." Kita rolled her eyes. "Death is like a really deep sleep." She said with annoyance. "Well, at first I was just a ghost. Walking around the island, being spooky, and shit. Then I saw what happened to you, and the others. So, I came to help. Basically my ability to enter peoples' minds is how I'm here. Any other questions?" She asked and put her hands on her hips. Mal shook his head, and eyed her. "Do you have any questions for me?" He asked slowly, and wondered if she wanted to know why he killed her. Kita's eyes flashed with pain, and she turned away. "No." She said curtly, and began walking. "Come on."

XX

The two have been walking for hours, and another question entered Mal's head. "Where are the others?" Kita glanced back at him. "They're in the front of Mike's subconscious. You were all the way in the back. So we have a lot of walking to do." She answered. "What are they all doing there?" Kita sighed, and stopped walking. "Okay, we're gonna take a break so I can explain everything to you." She sat on the ground, and patted the spot in front of her.

Mal sat down in front of her, and she began speaking. "The other personalities are all asleep in these tube-like containment things, and Mike is basically absorbing their special skills." She paused. "Mike doesn't know he's doing that, but still we need to set them free." Mal raised an eyebrow, and formed a plan of his own in his head. _If I let Kita lead me to this place I could get her to pull Mike in, and I could kill him. _He grinned inwardly as he thoughts continued to race. _I could kill Mike, and absorb the others. I would be made of just hate anymore if I had their essence._

_…_

_I could be with Kita._


	2. Chapter 2

((There's a lot of fluff in the chapter since I never gave them any of that when Kita was alive. So..Yeah. Fluff! ;D ))

Kita watched as Mal went from listening to her to going into deep thought. She knew that look. "Mal, what are you planning?" She asked. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Oh, just thinking of ways to get you to stop hating me." He smirked. Kita glared at him, "You won't be able to get out of this, Mal. You **killed** me." She looked away, and wiped unshed tears from her eyes. She heard Mal sigh, "I know, and I'm sorry, Kita." Kita squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a shaky breath.

Once she got control of her emotions she looked at him. "It's gonna take **a lot** more than 'sorry', Mal." She murmured. Mal nodded, "I understand." Kita looked down at her hands, and heard Mal speak again. "So, how exactly are you going to set the others free?" He questioned. Kita shrugged. "I don't know…" She said and tried to think of an idea. "Well, **I **have an idea if you want to hear it." Mal murmured, and Kita looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _This is gonna be good._ She thought sarcastically, and nodded to him. "Let's hear it." Mal grinned, and began telling her his plan.

"Okay, so Mike isn't aware that he's got the others trapped in those tubes, right?" Kita nodded. "Do you think you can pull him in here when he's asleep?" He asked. Kita paused and thought. "Well, I can't **pull** him in here, but I **can** tell him how to get in here." She tapped her chin as she spoke. "Good enough." Mal said, and continued, "So if you can get him to come in here when we've reached the others he can just set them free."

Kita tilted her head. "We can't we just set them free ourselves?" Mal's eyes darted left and right before he finally answered. "Well, maybe Mike's the only one who can do it. Plus, I think he'd like to know his personalities are back." Kita nodded. "Seems like a good plan." She murmured. Mal looked a bit surprised that she liked his plan, and then smirked. "It is a pretty good plan." He said with a pleased look, and buffed his nails against his blue shirt.

Kita rolled her eyes, and stood. "Well, come on." She mumbled. "We still have a long way to go." Mal groaned, and stood. "Why does it have to be so far?" He asked. Kita huffed, "Well, maybe because you're **evil.**" She snapped, and began walking to the front of the brain. It had taken her five days, or close to that time, to reach Mal's cell.

_And now I have to spend about five days with my murderer so I can save four other souls. Man, I hope it's all worth it._ She sighed, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

XX

Mal followed Kita silently for what felt like at least four hours. He smiled to himself. _Perfect. My plan is going to come together wonderfully. Once she pulls Mike in I'll kill him, and once he's gone I'll be put in control since I'll be the only other personality that's conscience I'll be put in full control._

He watched the back of Kita's walking form, and smiled. _Once I've completely absorbed the others I can be with Kita. _But then a thought that crossed him mind made him abruptly stop walking.

_Wait, Kita's dead… _

_She has no body…_

_How will I be with her now? _

XX

Kita walked forward only to stop when she realized that she couldn't hear the quiet steps of Mal behind her. He blinked, and spun around. He was standing about ten feet away.

Kita frowned, and walked over to Mal. He was staring wide eyed at the ground, and it looked like he was deep in thought. "Mal?" She said softly. He didn't budge. "Mal!" She snapped, and he looked up at her. "Huh?" He blinked. "What's the hold up? You just stopped walking." She said feeling a bit concerned. Mal looked away, "Oh, nothing."

Kita arched a brow at him, and took another step closer. Mal visibly tensed at the closeness and swallowed. "Mal, are you okay?" She asked softly. _Because you're acting weirder than usual._ She thought, and pursed her lips. "I'm fine." He said in a dark, drop-it-now-or-suffer tone. Kita held her hands up in defense, "Okay, okay…" She muttered. Mal let out a sigh, "How long have we been walking?" He asked. Kita shrugged. "Roughly five hours." She said. "You should rest. You're probably tired." Kita raised an eyebrow at the sudden caring tone. _But I don't need rest._ She thought and frowned. _Because I'm dead._

She let out a long sigh, and decided to take the offer since caring Mal is a rare thing. "Okay." She laid down on the pink ground, and Mal walked over. He loomed over her, "Are you comfy?" He asked. Kita blinked. "Uh, yeah." She answered, and was completely taken off guard when Mal practically laid on top of her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Mal had his face buried in her neck, and she felt him grin. "I asked if you were **comfy**, and you are. You are very, **very** comfy." He purred. _Oh, I get it. Real smooth Mal. _She thought with annoyance. "Mal, get off me." She said sternly. A muffled "No" was heard from Mal as he managed to slide his arms under her, and hold her. Kita couldn't help but laugh.

_Why am I laughing?_ _This jerk killed me._ She thought, and her gold eyes narrowed slightly at Mal only to soften when he looked up at her with playful eyes. "Mal, get off." She said while laughing. "But you're comfy." He said, and buried his face back into the crook of her neck.

XX

Mal inhaled Kita's scent and smiled as he nuzzled her neck. Kita giggled, and it was music to his ears. _If she's giggling like that then she must not be too mad at me._ He thought with a smile. _I may be able to win her trust back._ The thought of her being dead with no body struck him, and he frowned. _I'll worry about that bump in the road when I get to it._ He thought. He didn't want to ruin this moment with Kita.

Kita gave Mal's shoulder a light push. "Get off." She whispered, but Mal could hear the smile in her voice. "Now why would I want to do that?" He asked, and brushed his lips lightly against her skin. Kita's body twitched, and she pushed at his shoulder again. "What do I have to do to get you off?" She asked. Mal smirked, "Tell me I'm your king," He moved his lips up to her ear, "and you're my queen." He whispered. Kita gave a shaky laugh, "U-uh… No."

"No?" Mal asked. "You sure?" He grinned. Kita nodded. _So stubborn._ Mal scolded, and grabbed her wrist. "Huh?" He pushed Kita's hands under her body, and pinned her elbows down with his knees. He sat back on her stomach, and placed his full weight on her. "Mal!" She squeaked, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Stay it. Last chance." He folded his arms across his chest.

Kita grinned, and shook her head. "You are hard headed aren't you?" He asked and raised a brow at her. Kita nodded. "Okay. You asked for it." He uncrossed his arms, and began tickling under her arms. Kita let out a scream, and began laughing uncontrollably.

XX

Kita laughed, and squealed as Mal tickled her. "S-stop!" She laughed, and struggled to free her arms from under her. Her weight and Mal's weight combined made it difficult to free her hands from under her. That, and Mal hand her elbows pinned down with his knees.

"Stop!" She got out again, and Mal grinned as he just continued. "You know what I wanna hear." He said. Kita gasped for breath as she continued laughing. "O-okay! Yo-you're m-my- You're my king!" She yelled, and Mal stopped. "And?" He smirked, and waved his fingers threateningly at her.

Kita groaned, and rolled her eyes. Mal inched his hands closer, and Kita struggled. "Wait!" She gave a nervous giggle. Oh you are so not gonna get away with this. She thought mildly, and let out a sigh. "You're my king, and I am your…" She paused. She had her mouth open to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. "And I am y-your…quee- …qu-…"

Mal leaned closed. "My…?" He pushed softly. Kita looked up at him with big eyes. Her murder was pinning her down in some playful way like a couple would do. _But we're not couple… _She thought. "My queen?" Mal whispered and his black eyes darkened if it was even possible. Kita swallowed all her doubts, her hurt, her hatred, and nodded. "Yes…I'm you're queen." She said softly.

Mal smiled, and lifted his weight off her. Kita sat up, and looked at him as he sat cross-legged in front of her. "Well, **my** queen?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Anything to **give** to your king?" He hinted. _I can't. I can't do what he wants me to. I already let this get too far._ She thought panicked, but even as her mind screamed at her she still crawled closer to Mal.

Finally, Kita's mind went blank, and she threw her arms around Mal's neck. Their noses were touching and she looked him straight in the eye then spoke, "I love you, my king." She whispered, and tilted her head to meet his lips with hers. Her eyes fluttered close, and Mal stayed still for a moment as if trying to register what she was doing, but he finally wrapped his arms around her and fell backwards with her on top of him.

Kita broke away, and smiled down at him. Mal grinned back at her, and the two began laughing. "Mal I've missed you so much." Kita said with tears in her eyes. Mal smiled a very un-Mal-like smile, and chased away a tear that slid down her cheek with his thumb.

"I've missed you too, Kita…" He pause, and swallowed. Shockingly it looked like he was gonna cry too, but like the "big strong man" he is he held his tears in. "And I am so sorry for what I did…Please let me explain? Please?" He looked up at her with big eyes, and Kita bit her lip.

_I should give him a chance to explain himself…I just hope trusting him like this again won't ruin my afterlife._ She thought, and nodded.

((And I am so sorry this crappy chapter took so long... I just broke up with someone and I'm not taking it well. ;-; Im mostly sitting on the couch eating icecream, and any other food xD but yeah hopfully the next chapter won't take as long, and don't forget i'm also working on another story which is another reason chapters are delayed... But thank you everyone for your patience, and your kind reviews. :) ))


	3. Chapter 3

Mal sat up, and crossed his legs. Kita went to move away, but Mal grabbed her arm and tugged her into his lap. "Comfy?" He asked, and Kita smiled. She nodded, and Mal looked away. "Good, because I have a lot of explaining to do." He muttered.  
I hope she understands. He thought, and looked at her. "Well, I'm Mike's, uh, evil personality. You understand that already, yes?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
Kita nodded slowly, and Mal cleared his throat._ Wow, this is more uncomfortable to talk about than I thought._  
"Well, due to past traumatic events Mike developed Multiple Personality Disorder. I was his first personality." Kita tiled her head. "Traumatic events?" Her eyes widened a bit. Mal got the message that she wanted to hear what kind of traumatic events, and gave her a quick summary.  
"Mike's father died in a car wreck, and his mother turned to drugs, alcohol, and shitty boyfriends for comfort." Mal mutter as he remembered. "One of the boyfriends, boyfriend number three I think, well he hit Mike…hard. Then proceeded to beat his mother…Mike was only about 5 years old, and it was a new powerful hatred he felt. Too much for 5 year old to bear alone…so that's when I was created." He looked away. "I was formed from the darkest parts of Mike's mind, and then when I took control I got both of our asses kicked." Mal growled.  
"Because it's not like any 5 year old could take down an adult." He shrugged, and looked back to her. Kita nodded slowly. "Yeah...Well, um, continue telling me why you... uh..." She ran a finger across her throat. Mal nodded. "Yes, well... Since I was created from hatred, and darkness I cannot fall in love." Kita tilted her head. "But you did...With me."  
Mal sighed. "Exactly...I fell in love. I wasn't made for such a thing. So falling in love with you weakened me a great deal. If you had continued existing the love we had for eachother with of killed me, but I wouldn't of came back as a ghost. I'd cease to exist."  
Kita blinked. "Oh. So I almost, like, killed you?" Mal nodded. "And that's why you had to kill me?" Mal nodded again. "Oh, well...We're together now, right?" She smiled a bit. Mal forced a smile, "Yeah." Together for now... I still don't know how I'm going to get you back into the world of the living...  
Kita rested her head on Mal's shoulder. They stayed silent for while before Kita moved out of his lap, and stood. "Come on." She smiled a bit. "Lets go find the others." Mal grinned up at her, and stood. "Lead the way." He kissed her forehead, and she blushed. Kita's lips curled into a bigger smile as she began leading Mal to the front of the brain.

XX

It took them another 24 hours to reach their destination, and Kita was glad she was dead or she would've been exhausted. Mal groaned, "Are we here?" Kita nodded and smiled. "Yes, we're here, baby." She cooed teasingly. Mal shot her a playful glare, and tugged at the hem of his shirt.  
"So where are the others?" He asked. Kita pointed ahead where the tubes were located. Mal narrowed his eyes, then grinned at her. "Race ya' there!" He said quickly and began running towards the captive personalities. Kita giggled, and floated about 2 inches off the ground then flew after him. She past Mal and heard him gasp.  
Kita landed lightly on her feet in front of the tubes, and smirked back at Mal who was catching up.  
"I...didn't know...you could fly." He panted once he was beside her. Kita smirked. "Well I'm a ghost. I can do whatever the hell I want." She said cockily, and pushed her bangs out of her face.  
Mal nodded, and looked at the tubes. He put his hand on Sventlana's, and whispered something Kita couldn't catch. "What was that?" She asked. Mal glanced at her and smiled, "Oh just talking." Kita wanted to ask more, but the look in Mal's black eyes made it clear that she shouldn't push the subject.  
Kita sat down and stretched her hands over her head. She stared at the ground in front of her deep in thought. She came back from her thoughts when Mal's feet came into her view.  
She slowly trailed her eyes up his body, and smiled when her eyes met his. Mal smirked, and moved to sit beside her. "So when is Mike gonna be here?" He asked, and rested his head on her shoulder.  
Kita paused and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried connecting with the Dream Realm. "Hmm..." She was barely able to make a connection, but the fuzzy connection she did get told her Mike would be asleep soon.

XX

Mike blinked sleepily as he laid in his new house. Thanks to winning Total Drama All Stars Mike could afford a lot of things now, but he bought a small house. He didn't want to waste all his money so quickly.

His thumb tapped quickly on his Iphone as he texted Zoey.

**Are you sure you want me to move in with you?-Zoey**

**Of course I do zoey!-Mike**

**:) Wow Mike..this is a big step-Zoey**

**Yea well...I just want to spend every moment with you..and I cant do that when you live so far away :(-Mike**

**Yea...well...it sounds like a great idea Mike..but how will I get there?-Zoey**

**I'll just buy your plane ticket.. duh ;)-Mike**

**Oh yeah I keep forgetting your like a millionaire now:)-Zoey**

**Yup ;D-Mike**  
**Well...lets continue this tomorrow...I'm sleepy zzz-Zoey**

**Lol ok Zoe goodnight-Mike**

**Goodnight Mike! :) Sweet dreams-Zoey**

Mike smiled at his phone, and glanced at the time.  
"11:46"  
"I better go to sleep.." Mike said to himself and yawned. He pushed himself off his couch where he was laying and went to his room. He set his phone beside his bed on the nightstand, and got into bed.  
Mike stared at the ceiling, and slowly drifted to sleep.  
_..._

_Mike opened his eyes to see Zoey smiling at him. "Hi, Mike!" She said in her usual happy tone. "Hey, Zoe!" Mike grinned, and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. _  
_When he pulled away Zoey looked up at him with soft gray eyes. Mike smiled and leaned closer to kiss her. _  
_..._

_That's when Zoey just disappeared. _  
_"Mike!" _  
_Mike heard a female voice calling his name, but it wasn't Zoey._  
_"Mike! Turn around, goofball!"_  
_Mike slowly turned to see a slightly familiar girl jogging towards him. "K-Kita?" He asked with confusion. The girl Mal fell in love with...but what is she doing in my dream? "The one and only." She smiled at him. Mike chuckled nervously, "What are you doing here?"_  
_"Oh, yeah...I need to tell you something." Her honey colored eyes darkened. Mike blinked. "O-okay..." Kita sighed, "Mike, you remember your personalities right?" _  
_"Uh, right...W-wait. Are you really Kita?" _  
_She nodded._  
_"How did you get in my dream?" _  
_Kita bit her lip, and looked away. She then forced a smile, "Oh, I can uh...dream jump and stuff. You know...I was kinda born a freak." She gave nervous giggle, and cleared her throat. "So, um...anyways. Back to your other personas..."_  
_"Yeah, they're all gone." Mike said sadly, and looked down. They may of ruined his life, but they were his closest friends. _  
_"No!" Kita said quickly and smiled a very radiant smile. "Not at all, Mike!" Mike looked at her and blinked. "W-what? They're still in my mind?" Kita nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! But...They're trapped in tubes at the front of your subconscious..And you need to set them free, Mike."_  
_Mike looked away, and scratched the back of his neck. He knew he had to set his friends free. "Well, how would I do that?" He asked her. Kita's eyes lit up, "It's simple, Mike. You just have to concentrate. Think about your subconscious whenever you were there. Think about the very-" She poked his forehead, "-front of it...And I'll see you there." _  
_She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and disappeared._  
_Mike watched as her body faded away, and squeezed his eyes shut as he began concentrating; hard. When he reopened his eyes we was standing in front of 4 tubes that held the sleeping forms of his personas captive._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mike looked at his sleeping persona's and blinked. "I-it's really them!" He said happily, and put a hand on Vito's tube. "Wow.." He whispered. "Hey, goofball!" Kita's voice came from behind him. Mike spun around to see her, and smiled. "So...Time to try and set them free, right?" He gave a chuckle, and Kita looked around with confusion as if something was missing. She gave him a sidetracked "mhmm" and Mike raised an eyebrow at her. _

_Kita looked back at him, and her eyes widened. Her mouth formed a perfect "o". The next thing he knew his head was being slammed violently against one of the tubes, and pain shot through his skull. Last thing he heard was Kita's screaming, and then everything when black. _

_XX_

"Mal!" Kita shrieked, and stared wide-eyed at him. Mal looked down at Mike's limp body. Some blood was smeared against the tube he bashed Mike's skull against, and more blood flowed from a gash in his head. Mal smirked. "Mal!" Kita yelled again. Mal looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Mal...What have you done?" She asked, and stared at Mike's breathless body. "You...You** murderer**! You** killer**! I **hate** you!" She began screaming hysterically. Mal's eyes widened. "You just kill whoever the hell gets in your way!" She snapped at him, and tears flowed down her face. "You are sick, Mal! I can't** believe** I gave you a second chance!" Mal narrowed his eyes at her, "Kita, calm down." He said lowly.

Kita narrowed her eyes as well, and sniffed. She wiped her eyes, and calming walked up to Mal. Her golden eyes met his black ones before she brought her knee to his groin. Mal cursed and fell to his knees, and that's when Kita grabbed his head and slammed her other knee into his face; sending him backwards.

Mal stared up in shock at the dark red ceiling of the, now his, subconscious. He sat up, and saw Kita kneeling beside Mike sobbing. He groaned, and brought his hand to his nose where it hurt most. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on his hand. He clenched his bloody hand into a fist, and stood. He took a deep breath to calm himself so he wouldn't kill Kita...again.

He slowly made his way towards her, and cleared his throat. Kita looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "L-leave me alone." She sniffed, and hiccupped. She let out a small gasp when Mike's body began to fade. "W-why, Mal? Why?" She cried. Mal figured she was shocked after seeing him murder Mike like that. He knelt beside her, and pulled her to him.

"Do you really hate me?" He asked softly as she hiccupped, and sniffed in to his shoulder. "N-no, fucktard." She moved her face to the crook of his neck. "I couldn't never hate you...but I really don't like you at the moment."

"I'm sorry." He stroked her hair. "I did this for us." Kita was silent, and then she sighed. "No, Mal..You did this for yourself." She said sadly. Mal pulled away from her to look at her. "No, Kita." He growled, and grabbed her hair. "I did this for** us**." He yanked her head back causing her to whimper.

XX

Kita stared up at Mal with fearful eyes. "I-I...I'm sorry." She said, and Mal let go of her hair. Kita's heart pounded in her chest, and she was afraid it would burst at any minute. "Yes, while my new body still rests we should enjoy this time together." He said with a low, suggestive tone. Kita gulped._ No..I want my Mal...Not the crazy-rape-Mal_. She thought, and stood then began to slowly back away from him. Mal stood, and narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like you playing hard to get, Kita." He growled, and took a step forward.

_My God, I think he's really lost it._ Her thoughts raced._ Maybe that's what happens when you kill two people._ Her eyes watered a bit. _Or maybe he's always been like this and I've been too naive to notice._ "M-Mal. Stop." She said quietly. "What?" Mal snapped. "Speak up when you address your king." He growled, and continued to advance towards her. "**Stop**." She said louder, and glared at him. Mal blinked, and stopped in his tracks.

"What..?" He asked softly, and his eyes changed from dark and seductive to wide and worried. _Bipolar much?_ She thought with annoyance. "Mal," She began calmly. "You killed me for you. You followed me through this giant subconscious for you. You killed Mike for you!" She snapped. "Now how is any of that for us, Mal? Tell me."

Mal looked down, "Okay...Maybe it was mostly for me." He mumbled. "But you have no idea what it's like to..." His words trailed off, and he swallowed. "What it's like to not have your own body for as long as me." He ran a hand through his hair, causing his bangs to spike up from a second before falling back into place in his face.

Kita blinked, and tilted her head. "It's horrible, Kita." He continued speaking. "Being stuck here, and not being able to get out for so long is just horrible."

"Oh.." Was all she could say as she watched Mal. He looked back up at her, "I am so sorry I did that in front of you." He said softly. "Maybe somewhere in my mind I thought you'd be able to handle it." Kita met his eyes for a split second, and then she looked down at her feet. "Well I couldn't handle it. It scared the hell out of me, Mal." She balled her hands into fists. "It was just so..." She sighed and relaxed her fists, "so gruesome to watch." She swallowed, "And seeing you like that was terrifying."

"Kita, please know how sorry I am? Ple-" He was cut off when his body began to become transparent. "I'm waking up." He said, and looked at her wide-eyed. "W-will I see you when I'm out?" He asked quicly, and Kita blinked. "I-I think you can."

Mal frowned tightly as the rest of his body disappeared. Kita gasped as she noticed the other personalities disappearing too. _Where are they going? What did he do this time? God, I hope I can still somehow communicate with him in the living world. _


End file.
